One Hell Of An Arm
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been dating since he comforted her on the castle steps at the Yule Ball eight years ago. Now that they're grown-up, will they take their relationship to the next level like Harry and Ginny? Find out if either wants to finally pop the question! Rated T for kissing, and my paranoia. Fremione, Hinny, etc.


"You're messing my hair up…" Hermione whined.

"Hair was meant to be messed up, love." I amusedly countered, grinning at her pout.

"Yes, and, normally, I would adore you playing with my hair," She assured me. "But, this took Ginny three hours to tame and straighten. If you keep curling it around your finger it's going to take the hint and frizz back up. Which means Ginny would be pissed, and you're liable to be hexed."

I paled, freezing my fingers. Ginny's fury was not something anybody wanted directed at them.

"That… That doesn't sound too pleasant." I unfurled my fingers from her shoulder-length brown hair, reluctantly releasing her too-straight hair from my grasp.

"No, it doesn't." Hermione agreed, chuckling at my reaction.

"Hermione, Ginny's rage is not to be laughed at." I tutted, waggling my finger at her.

"Oh? I'm dearly sorry, I can't possibly explain what came over me!" She feigned an apologetic frown, before her lips curled upwards. Her smile was bigger now, which made mine grow even more.

"Hey." I looked into her glimmering brown eyes. She glanced up at me, moving so she was on her side and leaning on her elbow. Our comforter fell down a bit, revealing her jumper and jean clad torso and my equally-attractive body. I grinned, matching her relaxed smile.

"Hey." She softly replied, watching my darkening brown eyes.

"I love you, but I don't want to go to this party." I exaggeratedly moaned, flopping onto my back for extra dramatics.

"Fred Weasley, this is your sister's engagement party!" She scolded, fighting the small smile forcing its way onto her face. "I don't want to go either, to be truthful, but we're family. We have to go."

"Because we can't leave Harry to fend for himself in a sea of adoring friends of Ginny's, or because we love them?" I smirked.

"Because we can't leave Harry to fend for himself in a sea of girls passive-aggressively saying they're better than Ginny and flirting with him while he remains oblivious, _and_ because we love them."

"Hmph." I pouted my best pout, hoping to change her mind. She knows me too well, though, because the second I pouted she closed her eyes and turned her face away.

"And, no, you will not be using your Mind-Changing Pout, trademarked." She firmly stated.

Damn, that was my only plan out of this situation.

The situation being Ginny and Harry's engagement party, which was happening in a few hours, kicking off at 5 in the evening. Too soon, if you asked me, considering they _just_ got engaged last night, but mum moves quick.

We'd visited the Burrow earlier to grab our outfits; mine being dark black formal robes, and Hermione's being a complete and utter mystery to me. Mum hadn't let me see, just slightly opening the bag so Hermione could see and give her opinion. Which was very surprising if you ask me, considering my mother and my girlfriend have extremely differing tastes in style.

"Oh, Molly, I love it!" She'd exclaimed, closing the bag and giving mum a big hug. Mum had clearly worried about Hermione liking or not, as she'd promptly teared up and hugged her back. "I can't wait to wear it later."

That intrigued me, seeing as Hermione hates anything that shows her off or brings any attention at all to her. Was it… No, it couldn't be!

Or, it could be, and they're just trying to throw me off…

Is it possible that mum actually got a _dress_ that Hermione _wants_ to wear? No… She hasn't worn a dress since the Yule Ball, and that was like eight years ago!

While I sat in thought, Hermione had rolled off the bed and into the loo. I could hear her pleasant humming, and closed my eyes listening to her.

"Dearest, 'Mione?" I softly called, an amused smile on my lips.

"Mm?"

"Are you humming 21 Guns?" I laughed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. I had learned of Green Day from dad, and soon enough Hermione was involved in our weekly rock music meetings.

"Mm, maybe." She chuckled, emerging from the loo with brushed hair, which was still too straight, and a small purse that I didn't recognize.

"What's that?" I raised a brow, patting the spot on the bed beside me. She slightly shook her head, heading right for the shut door that leads to the hallway.

"It's a secret. I'm heading to Fleur's place to get ready and help her with Victoire, will you meet me at Ginny and Harry's at four-thirty?" She glanced at me, shooting one of her charming smiles that can make me agree to damn-near anything.

I sighed, nodding. "Will I learn the secret later?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Fred. I'll see you in a bit!" With that and a wink, she disappeared. I listened for a moment, then heard her yell and the floo take her away.

I dragged myself from the bed, accio'ing my formal robes. I took my time getting dressed, fidgeted with my hair for a bit, and then headed off to meet George in the shop. He hadn't wanted to go either, but Angelina said she was only making her famous baked mac and cheese for this party and if he didn't go, he didn't get any.

I scoffed; he's so e _asy._

I grabbed the bottle of wine Hermione had picked out earlier, slipped my coat on, and walked down the flat's hidden entrance to WWW.

Pushing the door open, I was surprised to see George already there. "Woah, George Weasley on time? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Fred." He laughed, waiting until I put the wine down to pull me into a hug. "It's been a full two days since we've seen each other, you know that? It's weird not living together anymore."

I nodded, leaning against the counter while he took the stool next to me. "Yeah, but we've got _ladies_ now, Forge. We can't be blowing up a single flat with all of our awesomeness, they'd be smothered."

"True, true, I can't believe I ever doubted it, Gred." He grinned, lifting himself from his seat. "It's about three-thirty, wanna work on the new products 'til we have to leave?"

"Sure." I eagerly agreed, and we set to work in the back room.

"He'll be here any minute, you three head on in!" Hermione waved to Bill, Fleur and Victorie, smiling at the young girl in her soft mauve dress. She glanced around before running her hands up and down her bare arms. "Ah, Fred, come on, it's chilly out here."

I couldn't very well see her, all I heard was her voice and the others entering the house. I peeked around the corner, excited to see her.

"Right here, love." I stepped out of my spot in the corner of the garden, where I was definitely _not_ hiding from Ginny, and got a good look at my girlfriend. "Oh, bloody hell, Hermione. You look fantastic."

I was out of breath by the sheer gorgeousness of her, taking a moment to fully comprehend the fact that this ridiculously attractive woman was dating _me,_ a moderately attractive man.

She had on a tea-length dress that was the Gryffindor maroon, with a sparkling gold belt wrapped around her waist. It was such a bouncy skirt, and she did a light twirl as I walked towards her. Her straightened hair was swished to the side, and she had the other side pinned; she looked like someone right out of a fashion magazine.

There was enough light in the garden for me to see her flushed cheeks, and that she had the smallest bit of makeup on. Her lashes had been brushed with mascara, and her lips covered in an equally-brilliant red.

She smirked up at me, batting her eyelashes the subtlest bit. "Liking your surprise?"

"More like loving it." I mumbled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her gussied lips. I slowly pulled away, lost in the feeling of kissing her, when she began to giggle. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She nodded, bringing a shaky hand up to stifle her laughs. "You look wonderful in that shade, love."

I pinked; damn lipstick and its ability to stick to shit.

I grabbed the napkin that George had tucked into my pant pocket—"You're a mess, Fred, you'll need it at some point and you know it."—and wiped the color off my lips.

"How about now?" I questioned, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"Perfect." She answered, raising herself onto her tippy-toes and kissing me on the tip of my nose. I grinned, and offered my arm to her.

"Shall we?" I fake bowed, a smirk finding its way onto my face.

"We shall." She echoed, and we made our way into the bustle of the burrow.

 **A/N: Well, hello there. ;) I've delved into the HP fandom, and I've loved Fremione since I read the books eons and eons ago. I figured they'd be the best place to start considering how comfortable I am writing them. :D This will most likely be a two or three-shot, depending on how long the next chapter is, but it definitely won't be more than three. Let me know what you think of this ship and this new story in a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! Thanks so much for reading!3**


End file.
